Life with the Italys
by DawnCentral
Summary: Inspired by the many Hetalia Unit fanfics! Tara ordered two Hetalia Units, and got the Italy brothers! How will her life change from this? All I know is, LOTS of Hetalia fun! More countries/units in later chapters! T to be safe.
1. Italy Brothers Units!

A young girl looked at the two crates standing in the middle of her living room. The crate was larger than her, which confused her. She was supposed to get two Hetalia "Units", but the boxes out-sized her! She picked up the two manuals of her small coffee table.

Instrution Manual for Lovino Vargas.

She nodded. _Okay, at least I got Romano_, she thought satsified. She read the next one. _Instruction Manual for Feliciano Vargas._ "I got both of the Italy brothers?," she thought outloud. "Well, that explains why there's _two._" She flipped Romano's manual open to activation.

"_How to Activate Lovino(Romano)"_

She stopped when she heard something. Something was hitting one of the crates... From the _inside_.

"C-ciao*?," a weak voice came from inside the _slightly_ smaller crate. The girl's eyes widened. _Italy!_ She dropped the manuals and hurried to the crate. "Is anybody there?", the voice came again. "S-si*, there is", the girl said nervously. "Can you please get me out?", Italy asked. "Of course! One moment!", she replied. She firmly grabbed the front of the crate. "Step back please!" Without another moment, she ripped the front of the box off. Many people had been impressed by her strength. She threw the piece of wood to side. In the box stood a boy - slightly younger than her - with light brown hair and a curl sticking out of the left(right looking at him) side of his head. He smiled.

"Grazie*!", Italy thanked. "I'm-a Feliciano! You can call me Italy!" The girl smiled. "I'm Tara."

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE! Tara has shoulder length dark-brown hair with dark green eyes. Basically, I made her exactly like myself appearance wise, and personallity wise. She's a tomboy and hates girly-crap. She's got a bad temper, but is normally nice and caring. She's a bit taller than Italy and about Romano's height(bit shorter). Oh yeah, I DO _NOT _OWN THIS IDEA! It's inspired by the MANY others fics with this. BACK TO THE STORY!**

Italy opened his light brown eyes. "That's such a bella* name!" Tara smiled. "Grazie*." She looked at Romano's box. "How do we wake up your brother, or do you know?" Italy stepped out of the box and looked.

"Fratello*!", Italy said happily. He looked at Tara, brown meeting green. "Do you have any tomatoes?" Tara smirked. "Of course."

"ROMANO, TOMATOES!", they both yelled in unison.

And thus the banging started. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!," a familiar angry Italian yelled. Tara laughed lightly. "Stand back!" Again, she tore the front of the box, showing a shocked Romano. His draker-brown hair was a little ruffled, his curl sticking out the other way from his brother. "What just happened?!", he nearly yelled. Tara smiled and tossed the front by the one from Italy's box.

"I'm Tara, your new owner", she answered simply. Romano scowled. "Oh _great!_ A _fangirl!_" Tara's expression snapped. Her smile turned into a scowl, her teeth showing. And her kind eyes were hard and cold, now a death-glare. "Call me a fangirl again," she growled. "And you'll _wish_I was one." Romano's eyes widened but quickly reverted to normal.

"You got any roommates, Tara-san?," Italy asked innocently. Tara shok her head. "No, I live alone. No family, no friends, just me." Italy looked a little saddened. "O-oh, I'm-a sorry for asking..." Tara smiled. "Don't worry! I don't mind! Come on, I'll show you two to your rooms." Tara lead them out of her living room, wondering how they would affect her life. _How will I be able to support two more people? It's hard enough for just me!_, she thougth a bit worried. _And what if I get more? No lie I'll order anymore... But what about Cynthia? She'd get me everyone in a heartbeat..._, she shook off the thoughts. Cynthia was her best friend, and was a bit wealthy.

She lead the two Italian brothers to the spare bedroom. "There's two beds. Don't kill each other, got it?" Italy smiled. "Grazie! We-a won't!" Romano rolled his eyes. "No promises, bella*..." He stopped realizing what he said. He blushed as red as - well - a tomato! He rushed in the bedroom, slamming the door close. Italy tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong with him?," he wondered outloud. He shruged and smiled. "Oh well! Buonanotte*!" He gave a wave and slipped in the room. Tara gave a small laugh. _Maybe this won't be _too _bad_, she thought happily.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And NO, there will NOT be OcXRomano, or any insertions! Only fangirls*coughCynthiacough*. Romano and Italy will be more like brothers to her... Of yeah, translations!**

**ITALIAN**

**Ciao = Hello/Goodbye**

**Si = Yes**

**Grazie = Thank You**

**Bella = Beautiful**

**Fratello = Brother**

**Buonanotte = Good Night**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Pasta and a new Unit!

Tara tapped her foot impaient as always. She was waiting for her closest friend, Cynthia, to answer her cell. Of course, Cynthia was busy.

_"Hi, Tara!_", a chippy teenage voiced answered.

"Cynthia, remeber how I won those Hetalia Uni-"

_"Well, duh!_", she interrupted, again, as always. _"OH! Did you get them?! Who'd ya get, who'd ya get, who'd ya get?!"_ Tara growled, silencing the prep.

"I got the Italy brothers, okay?!", she snapped. "Now let me _finish!_" Cynthia fell silent. "Listen, Cyn, you got one too, right?"

_"Uh, yeah. I got Kiku."_ Tara nodded. "Of course, Japan..."

_"I also got Hungary, just because of my rather large family."_ Tara smiled. She liked Hungary, her being the "manliest" character in the show. "Of course, the Yaoi-duo." Cynthia laughed.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

At that moment, Italy walked carefully towards Tara. "Ve~ Miss-a Tara, can we do something fun?" The young Italian did look bored. Strangest part, Tara had the Italy brothers for only two hours. "Of course, Feli, one moment." Italy had no problem with nickname, and liked it.

"Got to go, Cynthia. I'll call back later."

_"Alright, see ya."_ Both girls hung up, and Tara turned her attention to Italy. "So, Feli. What did you have in mind?" Italy smiled and took a deep breath.

"_PASTAAA~!" _Tara gave a small laugh. She just _knew_ he'd say that. "Alright then!", she chimed. "Let's make some!" Italy hugged her. "Grazie~!" Tara lead Italy to the kitchen.

"Get your fratello and we'll get started!" Italy smiled and hurried to get Romano. Tara laughed, but her laugh slowly died. It reminded her of her old family... Her brothers... Her sisters... And her parents... She shook her head, shaking the thoughts away. _No, no,_ she thought. _Feli and Romano will make up for that accident. Just don't worry..._

_Don't worry..._

xxxXXXxxx

Tara set three steaming hot plates of pasta on her table. The Italys were already waiting, Italy smiling, Romano just waiting. She placed two infront of them and one that sat across from Italy. "Hope you guys like it", Tara smiled. Tara took her seat and took a bite. _Huh_, she thought. _This is better that usual._ Italy quickly took a bite. His eyes widened and he made a goofy smile.

"Delizioso*!", he cheered. Romano than took a bite himself, testing his brother's opioion. As soon as he took a bite, just like his brother, he began digging in. Tara smiled. "You like it, Lovino?" Romano nodded furiously. "This is better than when me and fratello make it!", he exclaimed. Tara ate much more properly, while the Italys continued to eat quickly.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Tara turned her attention to her door. She placed her fork down and walked to her door.

"Yes, ciao?", she greeted as she opened the door. It was a delivery man. "Ms. Tara Miles?", he questioned. Tara stared blankly at him. "S-si?" He showed her a clipboard with some papars. "Sign here", he said, handing her a pen. She signed quickly and returned the board and pen. "Exactly _what_ am I signing for?", she asked. "Some girl sent you a Hetalia Unit." Tara's hand clenched into a fist. _Cynthia..._

"Anyway," he snaped her from her thoughts, "Here it is." He dragged a crate into the living room center. The crate didn't meet Tara's waist, which made her curious. "Have a nice day", the man smiled and left. She turned to the new box. _Who now?_, she thought. She kneeled down and pressed her ear to the side.

"Is anyone there?", she questioned, giving a light knock to the crate.

"C-c-can you p-please get me o-out?", a weak voice asked. She carefully removed the front, trying not to scare whoever was in there. In the box was a small, tembling boy. Canada. _Chibi_-Canada, or when he was just a little kid. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, Canada", Tara carefully helped the boy out of the box. He looked at her with large eyes. "Y-you know who I am?", he whimpered. Tara carefully picked him up so their eyes met. "Of course...", she soothed. "I'd never forget you, Mattie..." Canada reached his arms out.

"What's your name?", he asked. "I'm Tara", she smiled. "You'll stay here, okay? I'll take care of you." Canada smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Tara. I'll be good." Tara carried the young Canadian into the dining room, where Italy and Romano had cleaned up. She looked at Canada. "Two other people live here", she said. "The Country of Italy, North and South. Italy and Romano are their names." Canada nodded.

"Italy and Romano...", he repeated to himself. "Okay, I'll remember." Tara placed Canada on the ground and took his hand carefully. "Let's go find them", she smiled and lead Canada to the kitchen. There, the Italians were doing dishes. "Italy, Romano, we have a new guest", she spoke. Italy whipped around, scaring Canada. He hid behind Tara's leg and clenched onto her jeans. "Really?", Italy smiled. "Who?" Tara picked Canada up carefully.

"It's okay, Mattie...", Tara smile. "It's only Italy." Italy opened his eyes. "Cuuute~!", he smiled. "Hiya, I'm-a Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Italy or Feli!" Canada gave a weak smile. "I-I'm Canada..." "Italy, don't cut out of your share of the work!", Romano snapped, making Canada flinch. "Romano, don't yell", Tara growled. "You'll scare Mattie." Romano turned around.

"Who's Matt-", he stopped and stared at the boy. Tara growled. "_This _is Mattie, otherwise known as Canada." Romano kneeled down infront of Canada so their eyes met. "I'm sorry", he smiled - surprisingly - at the Canadian. "I won't forget you." Canada smiled. "T-thank you very much..." Tara put him down and took his hand. She lead all of them to the living room.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other", Tara half-joked. Italy smiled. "We can be a big, felice* family now!" Romano smiled and pushed his brother playfully. "Right right right!" Canada gave another weak smile. "That'd be nice..." Tara sat on her large couch while Romano sat on her right, and Italy on her left. She picked up Canada and placed him on her lap.

"Just one big happy family..."

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N: I think this one is long... I'm not sure. I tried makng it longer cause the last one was short! And YAYZ Canada! My friend(The REAL Cynthia) suggested that since when she comes in she'll have Chibi-America. Pfft. And yeah, sorry the story moves fast and SORRY for any and all OOC(Out-Of-Characterness) I thought it was cute. ANYWAY, read&review!**

**ITALIAN**

**Felice = Happy**

**Oh yeah, if you wanna see any of YOUR favorite Hetalia Characters, tell me who you want via review! I'l include some of my friends who'll have them. See ya guys!**


	3. Preperations for Christmas!

"Come on, Lovi, put your back into it!" Tara and the gang were putting up a tree in their living room. Why? It was nearly Christmas. "On it!", Romano pulled harder. Tara and Romano had just got the tree and were taking it from her truck to the house. She had had Romano, Italy, and Canada for three weeks now. Italy and Romano had gotten jobs at a pizzaria to help support them all. Canada - now called Matt or Mattie by everyone - went and helped Tara at her job. Tara was the manager of a Wal-Mart after years of service.

Tara and Romano dragged the tree to the door to be greeted by Italy. "What a bella tree!", he smiled as he held the door open. "Grazie", both Tara and Romano said, gladly walking in to their warm home. Canada ran over hugging his polar bear stuffed animal. Tara had gotten it for him as an early Christmas gift. "Ciao, Mattie", she smiled. "Ciao", the Canadian smiled back. Tara had taught him a little Italian to go with his English and French-Canadian.

Romano and Tara set the tree on a stand that Italy had put there. "There!", Tara chimed, wiping her forehead off. "Now to decorate!" Romano nodded and took off his winter gloves. "Come on, fratello," he said, walking to the garage. "Coming!", Italy hurried after his brother. Tara picked up Canada. "Ready for Christmas, Mattie?" The boy smiled. "Of course!" "Do you want anything special?", Tara ruffled his hair playfully. Canada hugged her and laughed. "Why? I've already got everything I need!" Tara's heart warmed as she hugged him. "That's heart-touching, Mattie...", she smiled.

Italy walked in the room carrying a box filled with lights. "Let's get-a decorating!", he chimed, dropping the box. Tara put Mattie down and grabbed the first strand of lights. "Come on then!", she laughed. In a few minutes, they had covered the tree with lights. Tara looked at the box, noticing it only had lights. "Where are the decorations?", Mattie asked.

"Right here!", Romano walked in carrying three boxes. "They were near the back of the garage!" Tara's smile vanished. She hadn't touched her decorations in years... She shook the thoughts away. _I have a new family now_, she thought. _And they won't leave me. I love them, and they love me._

"Tara?", Mattie asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked at him and kneeled down, their eyes meeting. "Yes, Mattie?", she gave a bright smile. He held out a sky-blue Christmas ornament. On it were four tiny paintings - one of each of them; Tara, Romano, Italy, and Canada. She smiled. "Did you make this?" He nodded. "Me and Italy did." Tara stood up and hung the small ornament near the top. "There...", she sighed happily. "Perfect."

All four of them worked on decorating the tree until they ran out. They had just enough to cover the tree perfectly. All they had left was the star. "I have an idea", Tara smiled. "My family used to do this." She gave Canada the star and lifted him up. "My old tradition would be lifting the youngest member of the family to put the tree on." Mattie's eyes brighten, and beamed a smile. Tara held him higher up so he could reach the top. The small boy reached his arms out and plucked the star on the top.

"_Now_ it's perfect", Romano smiled. Tara grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "What are you doing?!", he snapped, his cheeks red. "Now for the house!", she smirked. Romano groaned but followed. He didn't mind the time, he enjoyed Tara's company.

After an hour and a half of work...

"Come on, Lovi, we're finally done", Tara smiled, pulling off her gloves. "Coming, coming", the Italian walked over to her, unwrapping his scarf. "Want some hot chocolate?", Tara asked, walking in. "Sure, grazie." Both of them walked in to see Italy and Canada sitting in front of the TV watching Disney's A Christmas Carol(Starring Jim Carrey). Tara unzipped her dark green winter jacket and threw it on the couch. "I'll be right back", she said to Romano. "I'm gonna change, than we'll start dinner." Romano nodded. "Si."

Tara went to her bedroom and changed from her winter-outfit to something more comfortable. A black tee-shirt with a German flag on it and red sweatpants. Italy liked that she was 1/4 German and showed it. She was also Irish, Scottish, and Welsh(Everypart of UK but England). Mosty German and American though.

She walked out with green, white, and orange slippers on(Irish flag). Italy smiled at her. "You look-a so nice!", he complimented. "Grazie, Italy." She stretched and headed to the kitchen. "Romano, wanna help with dinner?", she called. He walked in wearing a long white shirt with a beach design on it and long black sweatpants. "Si, what should we make?" Tara began thinking. She knew Romano hated German food, but she wanted something of her heritage. She pushed that idea away, having no ingredents for any Irish cuisines. "What do you think we should make?", she questioned.

Romano tilted his head and crossed him arms in thought. "Umm..." Canada came in hugging his polar bear toy. "Tara, can we have pizza tonight?", he asked with a yawn. Romano and Tara exchanged glances and smiled. "Of course, Mattie!", Tara said happily, patting his head. "Would you like some Canadian pizza for you?" Canada's eyes glissened. "Please!", he chirped. Tara went and got the ingredents for pizza. "You can have whatever you want on it, Mattie!", she hummed. "And you can help." Canada smiled and clapped lightly. "I'll do my best!"

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N: HOLY CRAP, this one is LOOOONG! And near Christmas :D Near the end where it shows Tara's bloodline, that's actually my TRUE blood. Minus a country I barely have blood from... *Cough*Poland*Cough* So yeah, I'm German, Irish, Scottish, and Welsh. BUT NO ENGLAND. Seriously. Anyway... R&R!**

**2 Reviews = Chapter 4**


End file.
